Maybe they are together?
by UneLore
Summary: “Hey why aren’t they here yet?” Kiba growled. “I can understand Naruto to be late, but Hinata?”“Maybe they are together?” Shino suggested.“Hinata and Naruto? Yea right!” I am no good at summary's NaruHina


**Disclaimer; Don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it -.-**

This one it dedicated to my friend Nick, Because he helps me out all the time ;)

So this is my first Naruto Hinata story ever. I'm not the biggest fan of this pair but I find them cute XD and Nick wanted a NaruHina story from me ;p

So what do you think? Is there something that doesn't fit?  
Critique is more than welcome, always trying to improve my writing D

Well then; **Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Maybe they are together?**_

They have known each other almost there entire life and for as long as she could remember she have had these feelings for him. They had started out as mere admire of his determination and strong will. They as she got to know him better that admire had turned in to a crush and now she loved him more than anything…

- - -

"Hey Kiba, Hinata!" Said persons waved at there friend. "Where's Shino?"

"He couldn't make it right now." They had decided to meet up at one of the training grounds just outside of town.

"Okay-" Naruto placed him self at the bottom of a tree and started up a conversation with Kiba about all the different things he had learned training with 'Erosennin', Jiraiya-sama, during those years away. Neither one of the boys tried getting Hinata in the conversation; this didn't really bother her since she got a chance hearing and seeing Naruto without stumbling over her own words.

"Hinata?" Kiba poked her at the arm. "Anyone there?"

"Huh?" She blushed. "D-did you say anything, Kiba-kun?"

"No I didn't, Naruto did."

"Um yea I was wondering if you have time to go out to dinner later?" Her eyes widen. "With Kiba and Shino to." He added in a hurry.

"T-that sounds like fun. I would love to come." She answered and blushed some more.

"Great then I'll tell Shino. Let's meet up at six?" They nodded. "Great I have to go now, see you guys later." They waved goodbye to there friend.

- - -

"How about I walk you home? If you don't mind me doing so?"

"No I-I don't mind." He rose from his place on the ground, smiling at him she continued; " Naruto-kun?"

"Yea Hinata-chan?"

"Do you still love Sakura-san?" She slapped her hands on to her mouth. "Gomen-ne I don't have the right to ask." Naruto being a bit surprised at her courage to ask took a while before he answered;

"It's alright. I was quite obvious about that, ne?" She gave him a small nod. "Well I still love her-" Her heart must have stopped beating at his answer. "- but only as a very good friend of the sister I never had." Slowly her heartbeat got back to normal.

After walking in to town he asked; "Why did ask?" She was staring down at there feet.

"No I was just wondering."

"Um 'kay."

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked after a while.

"Sure."

"Do you have anyone you like?" After walking some more steps he realized she had stopped. "You alright?" Still staring at her feet she mumbled out a small;

"Hai."

"That's nice." Naruto was standing in front of her.

"Do I know him?" She nodded.

"Does he know you like him?" She shakes her head.

"Why haven't you told him?"

Finally rising her head looking at Naruto she said; "I don't think he likes me back, so I-"

"You can't know that! Not until you've asked him. I got an idea! He lives in Konoha, ne?"

"Hai.."

"Then let's go to him! Tell him how you feel! I'll be with you all the way; you have nothing to worry about."

"I-I don't think that is a good idea Naruto."

"Why not? If he's a jerk about it I can always hit him and the possibility that he doesn't like you isn't that big, so I hardly think that I need to hit him"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he would be crazy he didn't like you even just a little." He grabbed her hand in his and started walking. "Now were does he live?"

"Over there." She said and pointed at the lower parts of town.

"Somewhere around where I live then?"

"Um something like that…" She looked down to there connecting hands, _can we stay like this?_ Naruto didn't seam to be bother by walking around town holding her hand, he just kept talking about how lucky that guy she like must be and smiling she nodded in agreement.

"That's the house." She stated and they stopped.

"Hey he lives in the same building as me…" Then his expression changed in to a frown. "You like someone older than you?" She shocked her head. "But I am the youngest person living in this building and I am also the only one your age…"

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Do you need to hit yourself?" He stood there with a confused look in his face.

"What do you-" his eyes widen and he looked at Hinata. "No I don't, I most certainly doesn't have to do." He answered once he realized what she had asked. Taking her other hand in his, they both blushed.

"Naruto…I-I.."

"I like you Hinata." He stepped closer and there eyes met. "No I love you Hinata." He gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too, Naruto." They smiled and kissed again.

- - -

"Hey why aren't they here yet?" Kiba growled. "I can understand Naruto to be late, but Hinata?"

"Maybe they are together?" Shino suggested.

"Hinata and Naruto? Yea right!"


End file.
